War Assignments
= War Assignments = White's General War Plan White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review this basic attack plan. Practice it. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). Current War We are doing a 45x45 war. These guys are not as strong as our past opponents. If we are tight and stick to the plan, we got these guys. As I can't read the names of most of their bases, this play will be by base number only. The plan for this war will be as follows: *We need to 3 stars on most of their bases, and 2 on the rest. Any base with 0 or 1 star needs work from us!!! *Look for crew assignments and which bases each crew should attack. *Pick bases to attack that you believe you can 3 star from within your assigned group (see below). If you can't confidently attack anyone in your group for likely 3 star, then discuss with leaders and likely go lower for better odds of win! *Review your attack plan with the clan leaders. The questions you should be thinking through: **How are you going to trigger the castle and heros? **Where are you going to kill them (which corner)? Will their defensive buildings be able to reach you there? **Are their buildings in the corners that need to be dealt with? **Where do you think their traps and Teslas are? **What troop composition are you going to use? Hogs? Giants? Wizards? Balloons? Dragons? Why this choice? **What do you want in your clan castle? Wiz? Hogs? Archers? A Drag? Balloons? Why? **What spells do you want to have and how are you going to use them? **How are you going to unleash your attack? **How will that attack get to the TH? **Has the base been attacked already and what did you learn from that attack? *We need to make sure our defense is strong. Make sure your castle is hard to trigger. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! ---- 'Squads' #whitematter's crew - #1 - #13 (avg exp TBD) #Widowmaker's crew - #14 - #25 (avg exp TBD) #Andrew's crew - #26 - #35 (avg exp TBD) #GattoMatto's crew - #36 - #45 (avg exp TBD) ---- 'whitematter's crew' *1-13 'Crew members' #blinkermech #steint #whitematter33 #Kato #RIVAS #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #raychee 'Scouting Reports' * TBD Attack Dibs * Widowmaker's crew #14-25 'Crew members' #elise0605 #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #xXbeastXx #lee #jmazz #Thunk #Azubu #FattTV 'Scouting Reports' *TBD Attack Dibs *17 - NorwalkRay ( guest attack due to badassery ) ---- 'Andrew's crew' #26-35 'Crew members' #toonfan #De*Fuhrer #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #voltron #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #rerun #InvestLT #Great Lord Matt Scouting Reports *TBD Attack Dibs *30 - tizzy *32 - Voltron ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' #36-45 Crew members #Na9ooray #Fritz #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #STINO #Musawizo #Chadwellington #Anthony #Gadi #ric035 #Krstffr #zathris 'Scouting Reports' * TBD Attack Dibs * Previous Wars * War #1 - 1.Imperium - 45x45 - WIN! - 91-48 *War #2 - Knight Alliance - 45x45 - WIN! - 94-72 *War #3 - Air Hogs - 45x45 - WIN! - 96-71 *War #4 - Lien Viet - 40x40 - Loss - 70-81 *War #5 - UR Worst Enemy - 45x45 - WIN - 99-62 *War #6 - The Mona Lisa (a bunch of kittens) - 45x45 - WIN! 97-81 *War #7 - Canada - 45x45 - WIN! 99-54 *War #8 - free spirit - 50x50 - WIN! 111-102 *War #9 - Pinoy Style - 45x45 - Loss - 96-105 *War #10 - CalgaryPentHaus - 45x45 - Loss - 93-107 *War #11 - Cuban Cigar - 40x40 - Win! - 90 - 86 *War #12 - Black.*.Diamond - 40x40 - Win! - 84-31